callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Staff of Ice
The Staff of Ice is one of four buildable elemental staffs in the Apocalypse DLC map Origins. The Staff of Ice shoots blasts of ice when fired, and similarly to the Winter's Howl, will slow down zombies, eventually freezing them and cracking them apart. Once upgraded to the Ull's Arrow, it functions the same as its previous version, however its blast of ice has more range and a wider area of effect. The player can also hold down the firing button in order to charge it up, at the cost of more ammo per charged shot. When charged and released, it fires an initial blast of ice, then expands in a circle, creating a blizzard attracting nearby zombies towards it and instantly freezing and killing them. If a player shoots three burning wagons located around the map with the ice staff, a Zombie Blood will appear at the excavation site every round. The three wagons are located: *Just outside the excavation site, by the MP-40 wall-buy. *By the footprint with the stone chest outside of Generator 5 and Stamin-Up. *Just outside of the trenches behind the excavation site, (the Church), more towards Generator 4. Note that if the player does not fire at the wagons in a time frame, the wagons will start on fire again, but if they get all three and miss the Zombie Blood power up, they will not start again. The blast of ice doesn't instantly kill zombies, so before freezing and shattering the zombie may have a chance to hit you, before it shatters. Furthermore, the Ull's Arrow has a melee attack that involves swiping with the spikes on the head of the staff. This attack is a one hit kill until round 16. If the One Inch Punch is equipped, its melee attack overrides the staff melee attack. After upgrading, it gains a secondary "attachment" called Sekhmet's Vigor which when activated by pressing left on the D-Pad, will cause the player to flip the staff and use the bottom end. This can be used to revive a downed player by "shooting" them directly. The "vigor" is a slow-moving ball, which will travel in a straight line. It is recommended to make your shots count, because it is very easy to miss with this weapon. How to Obtain There are four parts of the staff that the player must get, along with an elemental gem needed in order to craft the staff. Unlike the other staffs where the player needs to reach certain areas and do certain things in order to obtain these parts, the player must instead dig up the parts using the Shovel in the dig locations around the map, but the parts will only appear when the weather is snowy. It is also random when the dig locations will unearth a staff part. In order to reach the elemental gem in The Crazy Place, one must first find the blue record and the Gramophone. The blue record is always located in the bunker right next to Generator 2, on one of the shelves or on the table in front of the entrance. The Gramophone is always located inside the Excavation Zone, on the floor. Once both are obtained, the player must go into the Ice tunnel, located between the church and Generator 6, and hold the action button on the table at the end of the tunnel to open the gateway to The Crazy Place. Once there, the player must go to the Ice "pedestal" and hold the action button to receive the ice elemental gem. Once all the items are gathered, the player must go down the ramp into the excavation zone and place the gramophone on the table when having the black record, which can be found around the outside of the excavation zone, with one location being right next to the excavation zone sign. After a few seconds, the floor around the center pillar will collapse into a staircase, which will lead you to the bottom. At the very bottom, the player must go to the statue that corresponds with the element and craft the staff there, after which any player can pick up the staff via the action button. How to Upgrade to Ull's Arrow Once the player has picked up the Staff of Ice, they must return to The Crazy Place, and solve the riddle located on the Ice part of the map, where the gateway back is located. There is a panel of ice nearby, which will have dots in various patterns which are base-3 representations of numbers, along with panels made of stone and ice floating in the air above the Ice gateway zone which have symbols which are base-4 representations of numbers. The player must use the pattern shown on the ice panel, in order to determine which stone panel to shoot with the Staff of Ice, which when done correctly will cause the stone to flip around. To complete the riddle, all 6 stone panels must be flipped. There are 12 different patterns which can appear on the ice panel, but only 6 will appear, one for each stone tablet. The player must now return to the original realm and locate three gravestones with water flowing out of them, shoot them with the Staff of Ice, causing it to freeze, then shoot it with another weapon, causing it to explode. The three locations of the gravestones are: *To the right of the MP-40 near Generator 4. *In the giant mech's right footprint leading into the trenches, facing the excavation zone next to a mounted body. *On top of the small hill when going right from the back exit of the bunker next to Generator 2, next to the downed mech's hand. Ice_Staff_Challenge_Water_Tombstone_1_Origins_BOII.png Ice_Staff_Challenge_Water_Tombstone_2_Origins_BOII.png Ice_Staff_Challenge_Water_Tombstone_3_Origins_BOII.png The player now has to return to the bottom of the Excavation Zone, where there is now an Ice orb. After aligning the rings above the orb via the four switches in the lower section so that all the gems are blue, the player with the Staff of Ice must shoot the orb, which will cause the orb to fly into the air and return to The Crazy Place. Once done, the player must now go back to The Crazy Place, where the staff can be placed onto the Ice pedestal. The player must kill zombies in The Crazy Place, so that the zombie "souls" get attracted to the staff and power it up. After killing a fair amount of zombies, an audio cue by Samantha will indicate to the player that the staff is powered up and upgraded to Ull's Arrow. The staff can now be picked up by any player. Trivia *The Staff of Ice is named after Ull, a Norse God commonly associated with winter. *The Staff of Ice is Nikolai's favorite staff, as stated through a few of his quotes. This is most likely because Nikolai is Russian and that Russia is incredibly cold. *The Staff of Ice is similar to the Winter's Howl. However, it has more ammo and is more powerful. *Like all the elemental staffs, the Staff of Ice, when upgraded to Ull's Arrow, gets a powerful melee attack which is a one-hit kill to round 16. **With that, four blades once concealed within the staff will now extend out, altering its appearance, and allowing you to perform the melee attack. *On the gravestones step, non-bullet weapons cannot destroy the gravestones after freezing them. *A Max Ammo Power-Up will refill the clip of the staff. *This is the fifth fully-automatic wonder weapon, after the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Thrustodyne and Paralyzer . *The Sekhmet's Vigor is also very powerful against zombies including the Panzer Soldat and can kill in one shot over round 35. Although it will only kill one zombie per shot. *Double Tap Root Beer appears to work with Sekhmet's Vigor. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty Black Ops II Wonder Weapons